What's Your Name
by Brianna Lynette
Summary: How Danny and Aiden fell in love with each other before they knew the others name.please read and review
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY or anything related to it, that stuff belongs to the geniuses that created it nor do I own the song 'What's Your Name' which belongs to the very talented and incredibly Sexy Jesse McCartney

A/N: this will go from one point of view to the other it will be three chapters long that is it the pairing will be Danny/Aiden enjoy!

Brianna

What's Your Name?

He's been running in to her everywhere, but one of them is always leaving so he never gets the chance to meet her.

He sees her at the coffee shop he goes to, but he's always leaving as she is coming in. when he goes to rent movies she is there, but always leaving. This girl is starting to ware on his nerves, all he want is to know the name of the brown haired beauty he keeps seeing.

The other day while shopping with his sister he saw but couldn't catch up with her. This girl is driving him crazy; he can't eat or sleep without thinking of her. He wants to get to know this girl, but if she doesn't know who he is how can he?

He went to Coney Island the other day and she was pulling in as he was leaving. He saw her at a club last week but lost her in the crowd. He kept wishing he could meet her before he moved to Manhattan to start his new job. He looked for her for the next week but without any luck and he moved in to the city wishing for a chance to meet her.

As he settled into his apartment he still couldn't get her off his mind. The night before he started his job at New York Crime lab, he slept very uneasily.


	2. Aiden

Disclaimer: still don't own them. I wish I did though. Still don't own the song either.

AN: this one is from Aiden's Point of view enjoy!

Brianna

What's Your Name?

She sees him everywhere but one of them is always leaving so she can't meet him like she wants to.

She sees him leaving the coffee shop as she is entering it. He is coming to rent movies as she is paying for her selection. This guy is driving her nuts, he is so mysterious. She just wants to know the name of the blond haired mystery man.

She saw him at the mall the other day but she had to leave so she could go pack for her move to the city. He has been driving her crazy! She can't do anything without thinking of him and she doesn't even know him! She wants to meet him, get to know him, but he doesn't even know she exists so how can she?

She went to Coney Island the other day, and she saw him pulling out as she was pulling in. When she went to the club last week she saw him, but lost him in the crowd.

As she settled in to Manhattan life, she still couldn't stop thinking of him. He is what filled her dreams the night before she started her job at the New York City Crime lab.


	3. Names

Disclaimer: When Greg Sanders and Danny Messer are permanently shirtless then you will know that I have taken over the CSI: empire until than I can only take them out to play for awhile

A/N: ok this is in both points of views. I suggest that you guys read He Didn't Have to Be and then when I post it My Last Name because they go along with this one in my stories. This is the last chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy it!

Brianna

What's Your Name?

The morning he started his job was terrible. First he over slept, then he spilled coffee on his shirt and then he almost forgot his glasses. By the time he left the house he was almost sure he was going to be late. The traffic wasn't much help either but just as he was about to call his new boss, Mac Taylor, he saw a chance to make an escape. He made it just in time.

He met a co-worker of his, Stella, and then Mac gave him a B & E to work. After he had finished for the day Stella said he should meet the other newbie that started today. As he walked into the break room…

Her First day of work was great. She got up on time, didn't spill or forget anything and traffic got her to work early. Mac, her boss, gave her a B&E that turned into a premeditated murder. Her co-worker, Stella, helped her but she was really the one to catch the Asshole. She knew that there was another new CSI but she hadn't met him yet.

She was getting to go home for the night when Stella, Mac, and him walked into the break room…

They both just looked at each other, silent, and not knowing what to say. Both of them thinking the same thing 'I'll get to learn his/her name!'

Stella broke the silence by asking if they knew each other. They both smiled and said they had seen each other around. Getting the feeling they weren't wanted the older two CSIs left the room. They stayed silent for a while longer just looking and smiling at each other than he said. "My name is Danny Messer." She smiled. 'Danny Messer I like that' she thought. "Aiden Burn. Wanna go get some coffee?"

As they left the lab together, they didn't know how much coffee they would go out for in the next year. Nor did they know how much they would be in love with each other. But they were both about to find out weather they wanted to or not.


End file.
